The Mirrorling
by Doctor Zosfmov
Summary: During Helms Deep Legolas is captured and taken to Isengard where Saruman has some *evil* uses for him. Can anyone save him from the creatures that Saruman has made? *COMPLETED* AU before anyone else starts whining. Thanks readers!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Any resemblance to any characters, fictional or otherwise, is purely coincidental. Summary: During the battle of Helms Deep, Legolas is carried away to Isengard where Saruman is planning what to do with the Prince. What he does is an atrocity. Can Aragorn save Legolas and destroy Saruman's evil scheme?  
  
AU. During LOTR but some different aspects.  
  
I know that this plot doesn't tie in with the story. Thank you.  
  
Any reviews are much appreciated and will be responded to. A huge thanks to Annaicuru and KayteUnfading for reviewing my poems and this. Love you.  
  
Mirrorling- by the Pixielady  
  
Chapter One: Helms Deep  
  
(Aragorn's POV)  
  
The rain poured down that night, mingling with the orc blood on my face and making it run into my eyes. With an irritated gesture I rubbed it away, then quickly regretted the action as the chain mail sleeve chaffed my skin.  
  
With practiced ease, I ducked under the blade of an Uruk-hai, spinning on my heel, I stabbed Narsil into it's back. It fell to the ground with a heavy *thump* and lay motionless. There was no time to wander about anymore; the scaling ladders were starting to be placed against the wall.  
  
And with a massive roar of "URUK-HAI: ATTACK!" that rang out over the sound of the Uruk-hai army stomping the sodden ground; ladders were thrown against the wall. Making us retreat to the back of the Deeping Wall as the grappling hooks also flew over, was a shower of fire arrows, shot from the powerful orc crossbows that could pierce through plate armour with the slightest effort.  
  
I saw several Rohan men fall, pierced by the flaming bolts, as well as one elf archer who had ran forward to dislodge a ladder.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Legolas run forward, a large shield clamped in front of him, and charging into the ladders he knocked them off. "SHIELDS IN FRONT!" I bellowed, nodding with approval as several other people copied Legolas' actions. "KNOCK DOWN THE LADDERS AND GRAPPLING HOOKS!" this command wasn't really needed as all the man had run forward and was struggling with the heavy ladders.  
  
The orcs were starting to climb up the ladders, their heavy armour affecting their balance. A couple shrieked as they felt the wooden structures wobble, then fell off, their arms propelling.  
  
"HOW MANY HAVE YOU GOT, GIMLI?" Legolas' normally fairly quiet voice shouted through the torrents.  
  
"THREE LADDERS AND FOUR HOOKS!" the dwarf bellowed then with a satisfied smile kicked another off. "FOUR LADDERS NOW!"  
  
"TOO BAD!" came the smug reply from the elf. "I'VE GOT FIVE LADDERS AND SIX HOOKS!"  
  
To my left Gimli growled, and brandishing his axe, broke the neck of the orc who had managed to climb up.  
  
I was positioned in the middle of the wall, Narsil in my hand, ready to dash along and protect the elf archers who were firing into the army below us. "Tangado haid!" Haldir instructed the Lorien elves, then lowering his hand, he shouted: "Hado i philinn!" - Fire the arrows!  
  
A volley of fiery death shot through the air, whistling as they went, every single one got a target. My own arrow among them, the black feathered ends, sticking in the chest of a large Uruk-hai.  
  
There was a bellow of rage behind me, and I turned to see an orc wielding an axe charging towards the elves, mounted precariously on the top of the wall. Sprinting I shouted: "DOWN! GET DOWN!"  
  
And the elves spun around, two jumped to the side as the orc hurtled past them. There was only one elf left in the way. My heart froze as I saw the elf had no time to move: it was Legolas.  
  
"Elf scum!" the orc roared in shaky common as he ran straight into the prince, knocking them both off the wall.  
  
The world seem to freeze and as if everyone else was in slow motion, 'cept I. I ran to the edge of the wall and watched as Legolas slowly fell, still grasped by the filthy orc. His mouth opened into a red cavern as he screamed.  
  
Down, and down he went until finally he landed, crushing several Uruk-hai who he fell on. Then with a loud hoot of happiness, several goblins pounded on the elf and he disappeared from my red-misted sight.  
  
"YOU'LL PAY SCUM!!!" I heard Gimli shout, and the world quickened. Just before I turned to carry on fighting, I caught Haldir's shocked expression and mouthed: we'll find him.  
  
I jumped off the wall and carried on fighting with renewed vigor and hate, loathing every fibre in my enemy's body. Slash, slash, punch, and stab. Slash, slash, punch, and stab. I repeated this pattern for what seemed an eternity, my muscles were screaming for me to stop then silence before a loud bang. I looked down below as an orc carrying a barrel of gunpowder lit itself in front of the gate and the battered thing collapsed. They were inside!  
  
~  
  
(Legolas POV)  
  
The world went dark as soon as I felt the floor beneath me; the breath came from my body in a loud whoosh! "I will take him to Saruman!" cried one Uruk- hai taller than any other. He was a berserker Uruk-hai, stronger and quicker than any other; they wielded their metal blades with more fluidity than the jerky orcs. "I need two orcs to help me, he will be tough! Although he looks like a pansy."  
  
None offered to help the Uruk-hai and he growled at them, showing broken yellow teeth. "Saruman will thank you, he will have human flesh- maybe this elf!"  
  
That seemed to work as above me I saw them jostling forward to take me with the leader. "You and you," he selected two. "If any of you touch him, I will kill you."  
  
Then lifting me up painfully with gauntleted hands, there was a crack and I think my elbow broke. That rendered me helpless anyway, I needed both arms to fire a bow but maybe I could use my daggers. That option was thrown away as well when I saw the dagger lying several meters away.  
  
The Uruk-hai bellowed something in the black tongue and the orcs quickly scampered away from me and were back again, attacking the wall.  
  
He flung me over his shoulder like a rag doll, laughing as I cried out in pain when my elbow connected with his armour. "You will not last a day with Sharkey!" he growled and started jogging, the other orcs on his heels.  
  
"Aragorn!" I shouted in vain as Helms Deep grew further and further away. "Estel!"  
  
~  
  
Orthanac loomed up before me after several days of the Uruk-hai running. Their energy seems to know no bounds. The three orcs collapsed by the side of the road and my carrier snorted before leaving them there.  
  
"Soon you will be at Saruman's mercy!" he snarled in common smoother than the others.  
  
"How come you are so fluent in common, beast?" I asked.  
  
"I studied closely with my master among the wild men, I learn common from them. We beasts were once elves like you, if we want it, we can be great thinkers too."  
  
"I'm sure you can," I murmured sarcastically.  
  
"I would not be rude to Tiax," he said rising high with his foot and stamping it down heavily, to send shock waves through my body. "I can hurt you, and I will."  
  
We neared the steps leading into Isengard and I heard footsteps. "You return Tiax," a deep voice filled with power remarked. Saruman.  
  
"And with a gift, Sharkey," Tiax answered. "An elf- one of the Fellowship I believe." And with that introduction, he dropped me and I fell on the floor wincing as my elbow clicked again.  
  
Saruman laughed. "Well done. You have captured the noble Prince Legolas of Mirkwood, a worth test for my experiment."  
  
Tiax also laughed, throwing his head back and laughing wildly.  
  
"Experiment?" I wheezed from the ground. "What experiments?"  
  
"Bring him in," Saruman summoned, turning and walking back into Orthanac. Tiax roughly hauled me up again and dragged me in after his master. 


	2. Chapter Two: The Trials

Disclaimer: Same as always. Thank you for my reviews. Encouraging I think.. Personal thank yous at the bottom  
  
~ Chapter Two: The Trials  
(Aragorn POV)  
  
The sun rose that day sunny, and to a passer-by there was not much indication in the weather that just the night before, that had been a battle of nigh on 10,300. Haldir, Gimli, Gandalf and I scoured the ground below the walls; there was nothing but orc corpses, with the occasional, unlucky elf or man. Not Legolas.  
  
"Aragorn, time is growing late, we will have to abandon hope," Gandalf finally said, leaning on his staff for support. "Legolas is just another unfortunate casualty of war. We will mourn him sadly. He was a dear friend."  
  
"I suppose he was okay for an elf," Gimli said gruffly, and coughed.  
  
Haldir licked his paper dry lips. "Gandalf is right," he finally admitted. "We need to march to Mordor. Sauron is summoning orcs and Easterlings to do his foul work. Let him be, Estel."  
  
"I will not!" I cried sticking Narsil into the body of an already dead orc with venom. "I will not let Legolas be a percentage. He is a friend, a comrade, I will not let him die in some shallow ditch."  
  
"Look around you son of Arathorn," Gandalf said. "Those men have lost families, and they are mourning, but they are not wasting time when there is no hope left! There are thousands of bodies here, it would take days to check under each corpse."  
  
I swung at the orc again. I was so angry; I had to get the anger out someway.  
  
"Do not desecrate the dead. Orcs may be the servants of the dark powers, but they cannot help what they were born as. Save your anger for worthier foes than ghosts," Gandalf rebuked sharply.  
  
I blushed at the wizard's reproach and hung my head. "Aye, we will continue. We will get horses, armour and everything else. I want to see any, fit, fighting man out here in five hours. We march for Mordor," the leader Aragorn took over and with a quick, sympathetic smile at Gimli I walked back towards the burnt, remains of the gate.  
  
~  
  
An hour later I led Brego out onto the churned mud and looked up at Helms Deep. I'm sorry I had to disobey you, Gandalf, I silently told him, and then spurring my horse, I galloped away.  
  
I was off to Isengard.  
  
~  
  
(Legolas POV)  
  
I woke up with a start. I had passed out the minute Tiax had flung me on the floor again. Saruman had cackled and then smacked me on the head with his staff.  
  
I looked around and tried to distinguish shapes, but I couldn't. It was too black.  
  
The inky darkness that surrounded me was most probably that of a dungeon. I could still feel the black marble floor of Isengard beneath me, so that was vaguely reassuring.  
  
"I see you have awoken, elf," a sneering voice called. I twisted my head around, trying to trace the owner, but couldn't. "I will save more questions by answering you. I am Saruman the White. And yes you are in Isengard."  
  
"Show yourself!" I cried. A fool in the dark is more dangerous than a warrior in the light.  
  
"I am showing myself. I do not know why you cannot see me." Saruman's voice was amused, and mocking. "Maybe you cannot see at all."  
  
"No!" I gasped. "I can see, 'tis just a bit dark in here."  
  
There was a prick against my wrist and I winced in pain. "Blood from an elf," he stated strangely. "That is the key ingredient for my spell."  
  
"Your spell? What spell?" I asked frantically, trying to move forward and dislodge the wizard from where he was.  
  
"You are bound with spells. Trying to move will only make them more complicated."  
  
With bony fingers, Saruman squeezed the flesh around the cut, making blood drip out of the wound. "Its funny how venerable the mighty elves are without their eyesight," he mused. "But how vulnerable are they? That is a good test I think."  
  
The air around me suddenly lightened and I could smell something salty.... the sea? Could I smell the sea?  
  
"A sword for the warrior, I think," Saruman said and immediately in my grip I could feel the firm, metal hilt of a sword. It was light. I took a practice swipe through the air and noticed with approval, the whistling noise as the blade cut the air around it.  
  
"Not the armour though," he said. And I felt the wind blowing against stronger, and beneath me, I could feel sand. I was on a beach.  
  
My armour had been removed so that I was only garbed in my leggings. "Let the battle begin!" Saruman said, his voice was quiet, but I could hear it everywhere, carried through the wind.  
  
Listening intently, I cocked my head slightly and there I could hear it. The dull, soft, *thud*, *thud* of orc feet. I twirled the sword in my hand, and stood in a crouching position awaiting my foe.  
  
Then the walking increased into a run and with a war scream, the orc leapt at me. The noise was coming from the right so I dodged further to the left and then when I heard running next to me, I spun around with the blade.  
  
There was another thud as the body hit the ground in it's disembodied form.  
  
"Well done, well done," the Saruman voice echoed. "For the next competitor."  
  
I listened carefully again. This time there was a lighter *scamper*, *scamper*. Goblins.  
  
I ignored everything else apart from the sound and when it charged, I did the same thing as with the orc. Again it dropped to the floor.  
  
"This is too easier for a creature such as you," Saruman purred in my eye. I spun around trying to find him; I was armed with a sword in my hand. I could end it all now. "Distractions."  
  
Then all around me, I could hear the noise of a crowd. It was like I was in a massive amphitheatre, and these were my spectators.  
  
I could not hear the approach of my next enemy until the second before it's blade his my head and as it shrieked. Then coolly, I stuck my blade forward. It sunk into the soft belly of an Uruk-hai.  
  
"Finally my champion: just how deadly is Legolas?" Saruman asked.  
  
I calmed my breathing, which was erratic with the adrenaline pumping through my veins. And listened hard. There were footsteps, softer. The creature padded towards me in a ziz-zag manner; making it hard for me to trace the angle it would attack in.  
  
When I heard a mighty shout of: "Elendil!" I froze.  
  
"Aragorn?" I whispered then ducked the blow, but as I ducked under the blade, my friend caught my shoulder and pushed me to the floor. I was laying on my back, my face upwards.  
  
Aragorn bent over me, his leather armour creaking. I could fell his hot breath on my cheek as he whispered: "Goodbye."  
  
I had a chance now; I could have raised the sword and beheaded him. But I could not. Aragorn was my best friend; he must be under some spell that makes him act like this. It is not his conscience that is driving him, if he does kill me. So why should I take his life?  
  
I winced in premonition as the blade whistled towards me.  
  
Then Saruman clicked his fingers and I felt a sudden movement; the world turning above me, and the next thing I knew, I could feel myself kneeling atop of Aragorn.  
  
The odds were reversed. It was I who was slashing the blade down and Aragorn, who was below me, but he did not share the same idea as me and he was also raising his sword. If I hit him first, then he would not hit me, I thought speedily. But then I am killing my friend again. My friend.  
  
I stopped and the sword swung behind my head. I waited for the death warrant.  
  
~  
  
Thank you LotR fan it will be updated quickly. I can't wait to update stuff. And the person always varies.  
  
I think, *er* thank you legolaslova for the review at least. I'm sorry about picking on him.. I always do though. Sorry, but I don't like writing about anyone else that much.  
  
LadyDi: That's true. They wouldn't have gunpowder. I'm sorry, I'm silly. I hope I didn't put in any other mistakes. Sorry if I did though.  
  
Sirithiliel: Thanks always a pleasure to entertain.  
  
And as always: thanks to Annaicuru and KayteUnfading for their support. Thanks guys! 


	3. Chapter Three: Illusions of the Mind

Disclaimer: Guess. Thank you to my latest reviewers: Andraste, tbiris, Fairylady, Elisabeth- Morninstar, MoroTheWolfGod and a person named bob.  
  
~ Chapter Three: Illusions of the mind  
(Aragorn POV)  
  
There it is, the blight on the landscape that is Orthanc Tower. It was once mighty, and spectacular, but now darkness enshrouds it. The black marble gleams in the sunlight, yet no sun can be seen reflecting off it.  
  
My friend is inside somewhere, being interrogated by Saruman and orcs with hot pokers. Ah, my vivid imagination always conjures up the worse things possible. Or maybe his mangled body is lying on the floor, dead.  
  
Stop it Aragorn! I tell myself. Legolas is alive, and is fine.  
  
Dismounting Brego, I decided to walk the rest of the way to Isengard. A horse would be too conspicuous. I will have to sneak through the burnt and scorched landscape, hiding behind rocks.  
  
Taking a deep breath, I prowled forward with stealth well taught by my years of exile in the wilderness.  
  
~  
  
(Legolas POV)  
  
The blow never came.  
  
I felt forward, ready to thank Aragorn with all my heart for sparing me, but all I felt with my hands was the black, cold floor of Orthanc. The sand was gone. The audience was gone. And Aragorn? He was gone too.  
  
"You tricked me!" I bellowed, spinning around, trying to hear Saruman approaching.  
  
"I did nothing of the sort, I would have thought you'd realize they were simple illusions," came the whisper in my ear. "I'm disappointed with you, Prince. You were fighting well until that little noble spell you had. Were I anyone else, I would be touched by your loyalty towards the human. Such... adoration." Saruman's ice-cold fingers were on my cheek, chilling me in a way that I had never known.  
  
"Such love for such a worthless, pathetic"-  
  
"STOP IT!" I shouted punching thin air.  
  
There was a hollow cackle from the Istari and I glowered at nothing.  
  
"Spineless, mortal man!" he spat.  
  
"You're half the wizard that Gandalf is!" I cried, provoking his anger, but in my rush to upset him I forgot one thing.  
  
"Is?" he asked. "Gandalf defeated the Balrog?"  
  
I nodded slowly.  
  
Saruman snarled and I was flung against the wall and then dropped, sliding to the floor. My leg cracked and I gasped in pain.  
  
"You do not know pain, you do not know suffering until now!" Saruman bellowed. I could hear him walking towards me now, but I could not move. "I could slowly suffocate, drown, crush or burn you to death. I could make it painfully slow. Do not insult me; elf, or you punishment will be one of the aforementioned. Do you understand me?"  
  
I nodded slowly and my head was whipped back against the wall. He released it and I dropped it, spitting out the coppery taste of blood.  
  
"Do. You. Understand. Me?" Saruman hissed.  
  
"Yes," I croaked.  
  
"Now open your mouth," he instructed, his voice kinder now. Benevolent, but underneath I could still trace the pernicious currents. "I need you blood," was all he said.  
  
I sat there for a while, feeling the blood drip out of my mouth. Finally the wound healed and Saruman backed away from me. "Tiax!" he called.  
  
The Uruk-hai lumbered into the room. "Take him to his room. And try not to harm him."  
  
"Yes milord." He bowed and with unusual, delicate actions, Tiax picked me up and carried me like a babe to his chest through the corridors.  
  
Finally, he opened and door and carrying me in, deposited me gently on a bed. "Sleep Legolas," said a warm voice. "You are tired. Very tired."  
  
Sliding awkwardly underneath the velvet covers, I rested my weary head on a plump pillow filled with duck feathers, and slept.  
  
~ (Aragorn's POV)  
  
Isengard's caverns were empty. Strangely empty. I do not know whether the orcs were merely hiding, or whether they had all gone with the march to Helm's Deep or had gone to Mordor.  
  
The door to Orthanc was wide open; the mouth of the tower seemed to be whispering for me to come in. So I did.  
  
With cautious steps I entered Orthanc and the first room I entered was a hexagon shape, with three main doors. On one side was a large throne made from black steel that glowed dimly by the light of the torches hanging off the wall.  
  
In the middle was a pedestal. Something was covered in black silk, so I went to it. I could just make out a spherical shape underneath.  
  
"A Palantir is a dangerous tool, Saruman," and before my very eyes I saw Gandalf and Saruman walk into the room. But the air around them was blurred, misted, it was old.  
  
There was nowhere to go so I stood more or less, in the middle of the room as Saruman uncovered the sphere. It was a black globe, inside it was cloudy, dark shapes were moving uneasily.  
  
"Why? Why should we fear to use it?" Saruman asked looking into the stone with a slight smile that looked alien on his features.  
  
"They are not all accounted for, the Lost Seeing Stones. You do not know who else may be watching." And with that Gandalf replaced the cover, as his hand briefly touched the Palantir, an image flashed through my mind. The eye of Sauron.  
  
Saruman smirked and sat down in the throne, even as he spoke and moved, his movements seemed to thin and become quieter.  
  
"The hour is later than you think. Sauron's forces are already moving. The Nine have left Minas Morgul....." Then they were gone.  
  
"What devilry is this?" I whispered.  
  
"Illusions," the air whispered. Then before me, I saw the air mould into a shape: it was Saruman.  
  
~  
  
REVIEW PLEASE!  
  
I will love you for ever and ever..  
  
Many thanks again to Annaicuru and KayteUnfading. 


	4. Chapter Four: Enquiries

~Chapter Four: Inquiries  
  
(Aragorn's POV)  
  
Almost more as a reaction, than as a thought, I drew my sword and pointed it at the White wizard.  
  
Saruman cackled and the air dissolved, then it formed again showing me someone else. It was Legolas. His face was coated in blood, and his arm hung loosely at his side.  
  
"Legolas!" I cried running forward, but I ran straight through him. There was nothing there.  
  
"Surely you are older than to play silly games with me," I growled to the air.  
  
He laughed again. "Surely you are older than to play along with me," Saruman said mockingly. "Aragorn son of Arathorn, I would get out while you still can. I do not need you."  
  
Need me? "Why do you 'need' Legolas?" I called.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?" the elusive voice asked.  
  
"Yes I would. I would also like to see who I am addressing." Immediately, my wish was granted and surrounding me was six Sarumans. All garbed identically, all with the same black streaks running through his white beard, and all with the same sneering and disdainful smile.  
  
"You wish to see the elf," the Sarumans said in unison. "I will take you to see him."  
  
"How can I trust you?" I asked. "I am many things, but not a fool. You will imprison me and use me for whatever devilish scheme you are concocting."  
  
"You have no choice," a silky whisper said. The Saruman's disappeared and by the time I felt the cold breath on my neck of the real Saruman saying: "You will come with me" I had already hit the floor unconscious.  
  
~ (Legolas POV)  
  
I woke up, but yet again I was somewhere different. "There are many magics in this world, Legolas Greenleaf," Saruman told me.  
  
No longer was the bed beneath me, but I was on the floor and chained. I could feel the manacles around my ankles and wrists. They were loose, I had a fairly long chain, but it was nailed into the ground.  
  
"Most are magics of the mind. Spells that can either be thought, said out loud, or used with certain gestures. But then there are materialistic magics. Take the Ring of Power for example. The magic, although coming from Sauron, is inside the Ring. Without the Ring, there would be no magic floating around. It needs a conductor. The spell I am conjuring is exactly that. The magic needs a form, and this takes the shape of a mask."  
  
I heard a sniff from somewhere in the room, and spun around, looking for it, then realized I would never see it. "What was that?" I asked.  
  
"What that noise. That is one of my creations." Saruman's voice was that of a proud parent.  
  
"An Uruk-hai then," I said.  
  
"No."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You will see soon enough," was the reply.  
  
"But I won't."  
  
"Oh yes," Saruman said. "You will have your sight back, once the spell is restored. And now, I need another thing from you."  
  
Saruman started mumbling something in a low, guttural form of elvish then silence.  
  
Strange silence. I couldn't hear the pot bubbling any more, as Saruman put herbs in it. I couldn't hear the low groans of the creature any more.  
  
"Why is it silent?"  
  
I stopped. I had lost my voice. I had mouthed my lips, the words in my mind, but no sound had come out.  
  
Then Saruman pinned me to the floor. I instantly tried to wriggle away from him, but some force was pinning me to the floor. Then I opened my mouth to scream as excruciating pain throbbed through my body.  
  
Something had been plunged deep into my arm, deep into the bone. And then I felt the instrument retracting, and another wave of pain as it was pulled out.  
  
Saruman tied a bandage around my arm swiftly and tightly. I shut my eyes as I felt the world swirling around me, even though I was on the floor. And then... darkness enveloped me in its arms.  
  
~ (Aragorn POV)  
  
My eyelids fluttered open and I looked around the damp room. It was an underground cell. The floor was no longer black marble, but quickly laid slabs of some nondescript stone. The walls were made of black bricks, and they were lined with green from mould.  
  
The room was a square, about three meters squared, and on the side facing me were a couple of steps up to a sturdy looking metal door. Off that hung some kind of torch. It was not a flame, just a glowing globe shaped thing. Saruman's magic no doubt.  
  
I heard footsteps, and my hand instantly went to my waist where normally Narsil sat. But it was gone. As was the chain mail I had been wearing. All I was left with was my leggings, boots and shirt. I had never realized how warm the armour had been, with the leather underneath, for now I was cold.  
  
The door swung open and in the doorframe, outlined by the ghostly light of Orthanc made purely from candles, was Saruman. "Come," was all he said and then turning left.  
  
I unconsciously stepped forward. "No," I said stubbornly, but my feet carried on walking.  
  
Up the steps I walked and into the corridor, there Saruman was waiting. "There are many ways to make a mortal talk, Aragorn," he said with a sardonic smile. "Come."  
  
Again, I walked forward against my will and followed him into a large room, lined with cages, tables, and chains. It was a veritable torture chamber.  
  
Saruman stopped and with his hand, he directed my traitorous feet to the wall. "Paralyze," he murmured and I felt my back stiffen. All I could move was my neck, side to side as he threaded my hands into the manacles.  
  
"Aragorn, where is the Ringbearer?" Saruman asked, in a tone that was friendly and sociable. The kind of tone that you would use while asking a friend where you could find another friend.  
  
"I will never tell you," I said between gritted teeth, my body was tensed, awaiting pain.  
  
Saruman lifted up a poker and twirled it in between his fingers skillfully. "I will leave physical pain as a last resort, relax." He made it sound trivial. Oh, its only physical pain. It won't hurt much.  
  
He clicked his fingers and again the air blurred, it formed a shape. An Arwen shaped illusion.  
  
Tears marred her fair face as she sobbed brokenly. Then coming into the picture was Elrond, he placed a comforting hand on the shoulder of his daughter as they looked at something. There were tears in my foster father's harsh blue eyes.  
  
Then the view swiveled around and I was staring at a marble tomb. Then we were above it and looking down I could see inscribe in elvish: Here lies Aragorn son of Arathorn and Gilraen, the last of Isildur's descendants. May he find eternal peace.  
  
A bitter taste rose in my mouth as I looked down on my grave.  
  
"That could be your fate," Saruman said. "Tell me where the Ringbearer is."  
  
"Never."  
  
The White Wizard sighed. "I will keep to my promise and show you Legolas in the person then. Tiax!" he called in that voice that was so soft, yet could be heard throughout the whole Tower.  
  
A tall Uruk-hai stepped in the door, giving what could only be considered, as a lopsided grin towards me. "The mortal who killed Lurtz," he observed. "I would like to fight him."  
  
"You may yet," Saruman said quietly. "Bring me the elf. Unharmed. Be gentle with him, for he is in a frail state of mind. To while away the time, maybe you should remember what my happen."  
  
He put his hand, palm facing me, up. Then closed it, and then opened it again. As he did so, my mind was filled with crying. Arwen weeping. Gondorians dying as they were ambushed by orcs, and they fought leaderless. They were slaughtered.  
  
Finally the images left and slumped on the floor a couple of meters away from me, was Legolas.  
  
His hair had fallen out of it's neat braids and hung over his shoulders, cloaking his face from me. His shoulders shook as he crouched into a small ball, burying his head in his knees. A bloodstained bandage was on his arm. It was so messy, Saruman had taken no precautions in case of infection.  
  
It made my blood boil when I thought of Saruman pulling his magic tricks on the fair prince. But at least he was still alive.  
  
And then Legolas finally looked up, his eyes were milky and they rolled around trying to look for something that wasn't there.  
  
"Legolas!" I cried.  
  
There was no response, in fact the elf hadn't even turned to face me as I spoke, yet had made no move as if ignoring me.  
  
"Pleash," he mumbled in common tongue, his words being uncommonly slurred. "Shharuman, pleassh."  
  
It made my heart ache, and I tugged at my chains, but they were magical bonds and would not budge.  
  
Saruman smirked smugly. "His torment will continue unless you tell me where the Ringbearer is."  
  
My mind raced. This was my oldest, and dearest friend, obviously blind and deaf by Saruman's magic. That is no way for one of the fairest race to live. But on the other hand I am comparing my friend's welfare, with that of the freedom of all that is good in Middle-earth. If I was a good friend, the comparison would seem balanced and I would risk everything on saving my friend.  
  
But I am not a good friend, I am a mortal with morals. I could not gamble Middle-earth's freedom.  
  
"Never," I repeated stubbornly.  
  
"Then I must do what is necessary," Saruman said, a look of unhappiness washing across his face for a moment. "Tiax take the elf back to his chambers, I need one more thing before we dispose of them both."  
  
~  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers as normal. I'll respond to you. Promise. I only have limited time on the internet *groan.* Yeah, review and you'll get the next chapter. Luv Anna. 


	5. Chapter Five: Escape from Orthanc

~ Chapter Five: Escape from Orthanac  
  
(Legolas POV)  
  
He came with Tiax as I slept. I did not notice it, and the next thing I knew when I woke up, that I was somewhere else. Seated in an uncomfortably straight-backed chair.  
  
I could feel steel and knew that I was in the main room of Orthanc, the one that the Palantir was in. This was Saruman's throne. Out of habit, I tilted my head around trying to hear something, anything. Then I started sobbing at my own foolishness.  
  
If I ever got out of this, I would be ridiculed for the rest of my life. An elf, and the Prince of Mirkwood at that, had been turned into such a deaf and dumb creature that constantly required on the service of others.  
  
What point was there in living such a life?  
  
Yes, I know that Saruman said I would receive my hearing and sight back after the spell is completed. But what if that's something to make me co- operate. Then again though, it's not like I am in a position to jeopardize the spell. I cannot stand up straight alone.  
  
Giving a defeated sigh, that I could not hear, I let my weary head loll down and rest on my chest.  
  
~ (Aragorn POV)  
  
It pains me so much to see the proud, noble and fierce elf warrior that I once knew, demeaned- a sobbing wretch.  
  
"It will not be for long," Saruman reminded me. "Then he will be able to see once more."  
  
"Why do you need him?" I asked in a voice that turned into a whine.  
  
"You will see."  
  
I will see. I just pray that so will Legolas.  
  
My eye was itching from all the dust in Isengard and with an irritated gesture I rubbed it away, then quickly regretted the action as the chains rubbed my skin.  
  
"I just need one more thing," Saruman said in a silky voice, walking across the hapless elf. Then taking a small dagger from his belt, he made a small cut along Legolas' cheekbone.  
  
The prince whimpered and started to cry. It was the saddest and most mournful sound I had ever head.  
  
Then I watched in sick horror as the White Wizard tore some skin from around the cut, off, with his longer, grimy, fingernails. "Stop it!" I shouted. As Legolas feebly tried to bat the Istari away.  
  
Saruman cackled and put the almost transparent sample into a small box and then pocketed it. "The spell is in its final stages," he said to me. "Soon, very soon you will be able to see it."  
  
I looked up as Legolas started coughing. "Please, may I go to my friend?" I asked desperately.  
  
"There is an unusually strong bond between you two," Saruman observed as he slowly unlocked my chains. "Go."  
  
I ran to my elf friend and crouching before him, cupped his cheek in mine.  
  
"Legolas," I whispered tilting his head up. "What has happened to you?"  
  
"Eshtel?" he asked in a slurred voice.  
  
I smiled and wrapped my arms around him, holding Legolas' thin frame in my arms. It shook as he sobbed against me. "Eshtel, Eshtel," he kept on whispering. Then raising his mouth to my ear murmured: "Get ready to eshcape and get help."  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Jusht do it," Legolas said. Even though he would have not heard my enquiry, he must have guessed my doubts.  
  
"Enough of this sentimentality," Saruman said. "It makes me feel sick."  
  
Then raising his hand, he made my feet move back to the wall that I was chained to and started chaining me back in. I could not run, but I could move my upper-torso, so made things harder for the Wizard by wriggling about.  
  
In front of me, I watched as Legolas got up awkwardly, and ran forward stumblingly, his arms outstretched as he tried to find the pedestal.  
  
He ran straightforward, and easily enough found it.  
  
Saruman had not noticed: he was still locking me in. The chains then had to be re-locked to the wall.  
  
Legolas felt the walls for a window then finally he stopped. "ESHCAPE!" he shouted, holding the Palantir out of the window.  
  
Saruman turned around and gasped when he saw the Seeing Stone, hanging over the ground. Then ignoring me completely, he ran to Legolas bellowing: "PUT IT DOWN!"  
  
I stood up, the chains were still about my ankles and wrists, but I could move. Gathering them up in my hands, I ran to the nearest door and shoving it open, ran outside to freedom.  
  
From outside Orthanc I could hear the brief struggle and then a loud bang. Immediately I felt guilty, Legolas could not withstand such a blow. He might already be dead. But Saruman would not do that, would he? He still needs Legolas.  
  
I waited outside for several hours, until the sky grew dark and there were no sounds of activity from within Isengard, before creeping back in.  
  
~  
  
Thank you to all my reviewers without email addresses. Thank you to: Sakura and Yugi-chan: Thanks for all my lovely reviews.  
  
Thanks to Gemini: Oh.. I'll remember the 'eye-catching title' for future reference. Cool reviews and support. Be patient.  
  
I'm sorry if I missed anyone out and haven't sent them some kind of recognition, but I'm a busy girl. Thanks to all of them. 


	6. Chapter Six: The Mirrorling

~ Chapter Six: The Mirrorling  
(Aragorn POV)  
  
I snuck inside the tower like a thief, my boots not making any noise on the floor.  
  
I was wrong, there was activity. I looked inside the main chamber and saw Saruman stood over Legolas who was knelt on the floor. His hands were over the elf's eyes and he was murmuring:  
  
"Take back what is his, Return what is borrowed, Repay what was lent."  
  
It was some kind of spell that my dear friend, drained of energy, was powerless against.  
  
With a roar, I sprinted into the room, realizing along the way that I was unarmed, but still I leapt at Saruman. Knocking him to the floor. The staff that normally was at his side was on the floor and grabbing it, I raised it.  
  
The ice-blue eyes narrowed and he murmured something in dwarven. There was the soft patter of elvish feet behind me and I looked ahead as Legolas walked towards me.  
  
He looked better. His pale face was not marred by the cuts he had previously had. It must be his elven healing, I dismissed. His blond hair was tied up, back in its braids. But he was wearing different clothes. A white shirt that was rimmed with silver thread was tucked into the waistband of a pair of black, silk leggings that flowed over his nimble legs like water. They moved silently with his leg. And finally he had a pair of black slippers.  
  
Hanging from a belt were two knives. But they were not the white hilted ones that I had seen used so adroitly during battle. They had black handles inscribed with magical runes.  
  
Deep blue eyes merging into violet stared at me intently and the corner of his mouth quirked up into a smile that showed wicked and not warm intentions.  
  
"Kill the mortal," Saruman ordered from underneath me.  
  
Legolas uncovered his knives and twirled them about his fingers and advanced on me.  
  
"Legolas?" I whispered, getting off the ground and backing away from the Wizard.  
  
"Yes?" asked a timid voice. But it did not come Legolas' mouth. It had come from a different part of the room. Looking past the elf's shoulder, I saw...  
  
Another Legolas.  
  
But this was the one I knew. He stared blindly about as he crouched in the doorway, shaking slightly.  
  
"Legolas!" I cried trying to run past the fake-Legolas, but a knife barred my way. "Let me through," I hissed, meeting his eyes.  
  
I met nothing; coldness and emptiness stared back at me. This was not my friend, this was someone else.  
  
"What trick are you playing on me Saruman?" I asked, still edging away from the fake. "This is an illusion isn't it?" I reached forward and touched the elf.  
  
I met skin.  
  
"Creature, what are you?" I asked.  
  
It smiled, that same derisive smile. It knew that it had the advantage.  
  
"You are too inquisssitive," a voice that was Legolas, but wasn't drawled.  
  
I saw a glimpse of a forked tongue past those shiny teeth and I stopped in my tracks. "Fiend be gone," I said.  
  
Looking briefly downwards to see if had scaly feet, I realized that I still held the staff in my hand.  
  
"This," Saruman said, standing up. "Is my creation. I did not just breed Uruk-hai in the caverns of Isengard, but this. My beautiful creation."  
  
That use of 'creation' seemed to mock the very word. When you say creation, you think of something wonderful, like birth. Not the breeding of this fake monster with such a pretty face. "Tis not a creation," I cried. "Creation is good, that is damnable."  
  
"No.... it is a wonder of science. Such a creature has never been seen in the daylight before. But now it will come out of the shadows. Legolas"-  
  
"Do not call it that!" I shouted.  
  
Saruman smirked. "Legolas is my key to the Ringbearer. With his supreme athleticism and trust, he will find the hobbit who bears the Ring and then take it from him."  
  
And so Saruman's mad intentions were revealed.  
  
"My Mirrorling, my dopplegänger," he said fondly. "But first, he needs something to sate his appetite, he has had no flesh for a while and is starving. Kill both of them my beauty!" he cackled.  
  
The Mirrorling approached, forked tongue snaking past it's teeth and licking it's lips.  
  
"Take off the mask fiend!" I roared pushing it away with the staff.  
  
I swung the staff, and brought it up the side of his face. Skin ripped off as the pointed, glass end of Saruman's staff tore through.  
  
The dopplegänger snarled and tore the skin off, revealing half of it's real face.  
  
It was a horrible blue colour, like a dead body, left in the snow to rot. Large, almond shaped yellow eyes stared at me, bright as the sun. There was no nose, but two small holes in the space where there should be.  
  
When it leered again, half the mouth was filled with marble teeth, but the other half were yellow fangs that looked as if they would rip skin off.  
  
I hit it again and again, but still the dopplegänger continued towards me. "Wood will not harm my Mirrorling!" Saruman cried triumphantly.  
  
And with a supple action, I ducked past the Mirrorling and headed towards Saruman, still brandishing his staff. I brought it down hard on his head and the Wizard crumpled, falling to the floor unconscious. "Legolas, get away!" I cried.  
  
The elf did not move though. "Move!" I screamed at him.  
  
"I cannot see, Aragorn!" he shouted back.  
  
I moved to the side as blades whistled past me. Then scrabbling on the floor at Saruman's waist, I unbuckled his small dagger and clutching that in my fist, stood up.  
  
I dodged around, but the dopplegänger mirrored my movements with the fluidity that graced Legolas. I would have to do something drastic. There was no way I would be able to land a blow on such a creature without it landing one on me.  
  
So I stood a second to long and as I moved again, it's blade caught my arm, the metal sinking in. I took that brief time to plunge the dagger into it's heart.  
  
It choked and reeling back, fell on the floor next to it's master. Black blood started to pour out of it's mouth, and dribble onto the floor.  
  
It started moving spasmodically in it's death throes, before it did not move again. The Mirrorling that Saruman had worked so hard to 'create' was dead.  
  
I pulled the knife out of it's chest, grimacing as the warm, sticky blood coated my hands. Then kneeling next to Saruman I said out loud: "Never will you play god with anymore creatures. Back to your maker!"  
  
I stabbed the knife downwards when I heard a scream.  
  
"NOOO!" Legolas shouted.  
  
I stopped. "What?"  
  
"You would not be able to harm him," the prince said in a hoarse voice. "Magic surrounds him, the blade would just bounce off."  
  
"Let me try." Stubbornly, I plunged the knife down, true to his words, the blade bounced off his body. Legolas started laughing. "You will never be able to harm him when his guard is up."  
  
"I cannot leave him here...." I protested. "He has done so many wicked deeds that he must repent for: In death."  
  
Legolas carried on laughing manically. "He is the only one who may yet heal me. Come son of Arathorn, let us return to battle." He stood up on wobbly legs and swiftly fell down again with another giggle. "The spell- the spell- he is the only one who can complete it!" Legolas cried urgently.  
  
"There is no more spells," I said in the most comforting voice I could. E He must be delirious from whatever Saruman had been doing to him. Legolas, what ails you? I am taking you back to Rivendell, and I will leave Saruman." I said firmly, collecting him in my arms. "But it is only to please you, and to stop wasting time."  
  
He continued chuckling as I led him out of Orthanc and together we stumbled towards the place where I had left Brego.  
  
I constantly asked him what was so funny.  
  
But all he would say was: "You don't know what you did."  
  
~  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers yet again! Love you all. 


	7. Chapter Seven: Nectarines

~ Chapter Seven: Nectarines  
(Legolas POV)  
  
The days went by slowly as I stared into darkness and listened to nothing but the irritatingly chirpy voices of the birds.  
  
I think Elrond would let me walk about Rivendell if I wanted to. But that would mean relying on the support of others, and that was something, but nature I didn't like doing. I am... I was once a mighty warriors, and a fault of warriors is that we are an immensely proud group of people. Rivendell was filled with people I knew and loved dearly. But I would not see any of them. I could not bear to be looked upon with sympathy.  
  
They have returned. The battle of Pelennor Fields was over, Frodo had destroyed the One Ring of Power, Grima Wormtongue had killed Saruman, and the Ents had flooded Isengard.  
  
My room is always empty of people. I can normally hear people as they walk down the corridors, talking to each other. I wish I could see them. Ai, but that is Aragorn's mistake.  
  
Saruman was going to let me have my sight back. He had told me about the Mirrorling the night that I had let Aragorn escape, his dreams and ambitions for it. He wanted me to see his creation, be the first to witness its splendor.  
  
It was a fascinating yet disgusting subject. It made me sit up and listen attentively, but then again it also chilled me to the core of my very being.  
  
The dopplegänger was a unique race that Saruman had created. There had been several dopplegängers before the one that took my form, but they had not worked out. They would not take the entire form.  
  
Saruman would never tell me exactly how he had made the creatures but mumbled about breeding ghouls and shadow. The potion he made was made into a paste that was smeared onto the dopplegängers's faces. It then hardened like a facemask, and rapidly they absorbed all my qualities. My hearing was taken so they could tune their own so that every single quality was the same. The same happened with my eyesight. I cannot explain what Saruman did with it- I am no sorcerer.  
  
The blood was absorbed as well. They took the strength that ran through my bloodline. It gave them the speed and agility of the elves.  
  
And when Aragorn had been captured, Saruman had been partially annoyed. The man was not needed. He would just get in the way. So the White Wizard, like normal turned things to his advantage. He was going to torture Aragorn until he found out where the Ringbearer was, and then he would send his Mirrorlings along to retrieve the Ring. Estel had easily been tricked by illusions, one of the simplest spells that a wizard can perform. But then again, I was also tricked.  
  
Luckily Aragorn had not said anything so Frodo was safe.  
  
I had given Aragorn a chance to escape, to get help, but he had stayed and had destroyed my one chance to see again. He does not understand the importance of the spell though. He thought it was a curse not a blessing.  
  
True, he did stay out of loyalty, but he should have listened as Saruman completed the verse:  
  
"Take back what is his, Return what is borrowed, Repay what was lent, And restore his sight."  
  
My dear, dear friend. He was always charging around, looking out for me. I do not normally need his aid and so I told him to leave. Knowing that Aragorn would never do that, I said for him to get help. That should have persuaded him to leave me, but he didn't.  
  
There is a sound outside my room and my head tilts towards the direction of the door. Aragorn luckily, had come to late to prevent any other spells and Saruman had returned my hearing.  
  
There was a slight scuffle and I heard the door open.  
  
"Legolas?" asked a small voice.  
  
I frowned, trying to distinguish it. "Frodo?" I enquired.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Frodo I wish to be alone," I said with a slight sigh.  
  
"Yes, I know what you want. We all want to be alone sometimes. But sometimes it is not always good to be alone. I brought you some food." I felt something being pressed into my calloused, warrior's hands.  
  
"What is it?" I asked, feeling the velvety soft skin of it.  
  
"An nectarine." Raising it to my noise, I delicately sniffed it.  
  
"I am not hungry," I said stubbornly.  
  
"Try it," the hobbit said persistently.  
  
I lowered it to my mouth and hesitantly sunk my teeth into the soft flesh. It was very sweet, and juicy. Juice started to dribble down my chin and I heard the soft tinkling of Frodo's laughter.  
  
"It's good, isn't it?" he asked without any smugness or 'I told you so'.  
  
"Tis indeed," I said swallowing it. Then suddenly I felt my stomach churning around and I felt sick.  
  
"Take a couple of sips," Frodo said. I felt a beaker against my lips and gently sipped the cool water. "You haven't eat for a while, Legolas."  
  
"I did not want to," I said. "I felt so wretched that I.... wanted to die."  
  
He sighed and I felt the bed sag slightly as he perched on the end. "I know how you feel," he said sympathetically. "The Ring drove me mad. I wanted to rid myself of this horrible mission. I wanted to die."  
  
"I cannot see," I explained. "I feel so helpless.... most of my friends are elves. I am sure that they would not know how to interact around a sightless member of their kin. It is unheard of- that an elf is blind. I cannot bear the thought of living out the rest of my lives like an old beggar, a stick always out in front of me, helping me to walk."  
  
"There is no way to destroy the spell?" Frodo asked.  
  
I shook my head. "I do not think so."  
  
"Have you asked Gandalf?"  
  
"Nay. I have not spoken to anyone save you since I arrived here in Rivendell." I took another sip of the water; my throat was beginning to feel sore from this unaccustomed talking.  
  
"Why do you seek solitude?" Frodo asked, offering the nectarine to me again.  
  
"Because I feel.... that people will not understand me and I do just want to be alone," I said trying to explain my feelings.  
  
"The sign of how good a friend is, is whether when you want to be alone, they pester you and stick by you. You have a very close relationship with Aragorn but he is not doing that. Your friendship is failing partly because you keep on pushing him away. He always asks Elrond to visit you, but he is always denied. Sam always stuck by me, through thick and thin, even when I shouted at him; telling him I wished to be alone. Now I realize that even when Sam did finally comply and leave me to think, he was always around: with a willing smile and a comforting hug. Stop denying your friendship of this. Let people in. Let them just sit there, if you do not want to talk.  
  
"Tis better to be alone in company, then alone by yourself."  
  
I smiled at Frodo. "Thank you. Thank you for helping a stubborn elf see sense."  
  
"That is okay Legolas," he said softly, getting off the bed. "Carry on eating. I can get you some more fruit, if you so desire?"  
  
I shook my head. "No. But I will eat, I promise. Could you send in Aragorn?"  
  
I could not see it, but I'm sure I could sense a smile of contentment on the halfling's face as he answered: "Yes."  
  
~  
  
(Aragorn POV)  
  
My heart was thudding unusually loudly as I walked through the corridors towards Legolas' chamber. I had not seen my friend for many days and have had no end of worrying.  
  
I opened the room and walked in.  
  
"Aragorn," Legolas said quietly, almost shyly. "I am sorry I have spurned your visits."  
  
"No," I protested. "Tis only to be expected, you were frail and sick."  
  
"I was and am not physically sick, I was only sick of mind." Legolas sucked at a nectarine in his hands. How that lifted my heart when I saw the elf eating.  
  
Elrond had told me that the prince had rejected all nourishment save water.  
  
"I must explain my actions and the riddles that I was speaking as we were leaving Orthanc," Legolas said.  
  
"Please," I urged. His behavior that day was most curious.  
  
"My blindness: Saruman was going to give back my sight. There was a spell he had to say:  
  
"Take back what is his, Return what is borrowed, Repay what was lent,"-  
  
I froze. That was where I had burst into the room, knocking Saruman to the floor and not letting him complete the spell.  
  
"Oh god!" I cried, burying my head in my hands. "He never got to finish it. Legolas, ai, Legolas! My friend, I blinded you!"  
  
I flung my arms around the frail elf, feeling every bone in his back as I hugged him gently. "Will you ever forgive me?" I sobbed.  
  
I felt Legolas nod and kiss my cheek. "I will, if you help me do something."  
  
"Anything. I'll climb the highest mountain; I'll swim the deepest ocean. I'll fly on the back of an eagle," I promised desperately.  
  
"Go to Orthanc and search for any more of the dopplegängers. There must be some left."  
  
Some left, I frowned. I thought Saruman had only made one of the creatures.  
  
"There were others," Legolas said. "Ones that had gone wrong slightly. They had not taken my appearance wholly. But the spell only 'borrowed' my eyesight momentarily while they learnt to extend their vision to elven proportions. The eyesight was shared amongst the dopplegängers. My eyesight would be returned if the Mirrorling that you killed, had been the only one to have it. But because some still remain, so does my eyesight with them. Aragorn you must return to Isengard."  
  
Isengard, I did not wish to tread in those lands again. But I had to: to regain Legolas' sight.  
  
"Please, I could not be blind for the rest of my life, have to depend on other people's generosity," Legolas begged, though I did not need much persuasion.  
  
"I will go."  
  
~  
  
I hope that explained pretty much everything. Thanks for my reviews. A couple more chapters until the end. Bear with me please.  
  
Luv Anna. 


	8. Chapter Eight: A Return to the Forked He...

~ Chapter Eight: A return to the Forked Heights  
(Aragorn POV)  
  
Isengard was still flooded, but the water was only a couple of feet deep, so my dear, brave, Brego trotted through it quite happily.  
  
The minute I neared the Forked Heights, I could see the last of the race that Saruman had endeavored so hard to make beautiful. They were wailing in those terrible, sibilant voices as they were trapped.  
  
That was one characteristic of Legolas that they had some how inherited. He hated water.  
  
Rain was fine, he quite enjoyed the feel of rain, but he couldn't swim, Legolas would never walk through it. He hid the fear while rowing down the Anduin during the Fellowship, because of his stubbornness to be better at something than Gimli.  
  
Swallowing deeply, I dismounted Brego for the last few meters and patting him once, drew Anduril and waded into Orthanc for one last time.  
  
~  
  
My hearing is keener than most humans, but still, it was hard to make out the footsteps of the Mirrorlings even in the echoing tower. I was always on my guard, like a warg ready to pounce on it's prey.  
  
But they pounced on me first.  
  
I wandered into the main chambers and was greeted by four of the Mirrorlings, each in different degrees of Legolas.  
  
One looked entirely like him apart from the fact that it still had blue skin. Another was Legolas but too small and a scaly tail still protruded out of the bottom of it's spine.  
  
The sword was held firmly in my sweaty hands and I shouted: "Is there any here who will fight me?"  
  
They all sneered and pulling out twin daggers, advanced on me.  
  
This would be a hard battle, one that I might not make out alive. They would all have the same technique as Legolas. And I had sparred with Legolas many times, only just beating him. As quick as my elf friend was, he had one disadvantage. He was weaker.  
  
I cried "Elendil!" and charged forward. With a massive flurry of attacks combined brutally, I disarmed one Mirrorling and swiftly killed it with a stab through it's false heart.  
  
Then spinning around I gave an inviting grin towards the remaining three. "Come."  
  
"We will tassste manflesssh tonight," one drawled, licking Legolas' rosy lips.  
  
"Let usss kill him, brothersssss and feassst," the other agreed and with a quick look towards each other, surrounded me.  
  
They jabbed in with their short blades and I somehow parried their blows until my guard slipped for an instance and one pounced, stabbing me in the leg.  
  
I fell on the ground with a roar of pain. From my spot on the floor, I hacked at two blue legs and one of the dopplegängers fell to the floor, using the dagger that rested in my scabbard, I stabbed him, and stumblingly stood up.  
  
"Brotherssss we will avenge you!" the one with the tail shrieked, running towards me. I sidestepped and easily dispatched of it.  
  
There was only one left. It was the Legolas with blue skin. It's dark eyes stared at me with some level of intelligence. This looked to be the head Mirrorling.  
  
A sick feeling awoke in my stomach as we circled each other warily, both crediting each other with caution. This was the last of Saruman's evil race. Maybe not evil.  
  
They were born that way and probably could not help it. At that thought I almost felt sympathetic with their plight. They had only been raised to be servants, never masters.  
  
But my sympathy soon left when the Mirrorling twirled the knife in it's scaly fingers and lunged at my belly. I blocked the blow with my sword, then raising it knocked the daggers from it's fingers. It had a very loose grip on them.  
  
The creature snarled and turning darted to get them back, I took the chance to lunge forward, but then it turned a different blade in it's hands. A shorter dagger. It managed to stab into my shoulder and I pulled it out contemptuously, flinging it at the dopplegänger who easily deflected it.  
  
The Mirrorling scrambled up and once again we were circling. It's gaze was always on me. I had to somehow distract it.  
  
In my throat I made a growling noise. Similar to the sound of the dopplegängers. The one circling me had heard this noise, it's eyes narrowed slightly and it kept on circling me. But I knew that it thought that one of it's kin was still alive.  
  
Carrying on with my ploy, I darted away and made as if to kill one of the Mirrorling.  
  
There was another feral snarl and the I could hear the creature running towards me. I waited until the last possible minute... I choked. But it was too late.  
  
I felt a blade sliding in my skin.  
  
A knife.  
  
The cold metal of a dagger cut through my chain mail and entered my back.  
  
Spinning around I screamed in agony and raising my sword, beheaded the creature.  
  
It's lifeless body dropped to the floor. The head rolling towards me, then it changed.  
  
The blond hair disappeared, as well as the sculptured jaw and straight nose. In it's place was a snub nose and a bony face, longer than most.  
  
The spell was broken, I thought as I felt the world spinning around me. I felt blood in my mouth and wondered numbly: why can I taste blood in my mouth? Before all went dark and I fell to the ground.  
~ (Legolas POV)  
  
I sat up straight in the bed with an astonished gasp, before quickly hiding my head in the duvet.  
  
"Legolas?" Frodo asked concernedly. I felt his hand on my back. "What is wrong with you?"  
  
I started laughing, the sound slightly muffled in the bed.  
  
"Legolas?" he asked more frantically, and I heard him run out of the room.  
  
"Elrond, quick!" the hobbit shouted along the normally quiet hallways. I heard the half-elf walk quickly into the room.  
  
"Legolas?" he asked. "What is wrong?" he asked in elvish.  
  
I carried on laughing, I could feel tears starting to run down my face. "Please shut the curtains," I sobbed.  
  
Frodo didn't say anything, but I heard his footsteps as he drew the silk blinds together.  
  
"Thank you," I said and then sat up.  
  
I grinned at Frodo and Elrond before announcing: "It is done! The spell is broken."  
  
They still looked at me blankly.  
  
"I can see!"  
  
~  
  
Thanks to all my reviewers. Only two more chapters.. What the heck! I'll post them all cos you're such nice guys! 


	9. Chapter Nine: Back to Gondor

Chapter Nine: Back to Gondor  
(Legolas POV)  
Using my regained skill to see all that was around me, I wandered to the stables, wondering at the beauty of Rivendell. It seemed an eternity since the day of the Council and I had arrived for the first time.  
  
"Legolas," a melodious voice called.  
  
I walked into the stables to find Arod being stroked by Arwen Evenstar.  
  
"Undomiel, milady," I said bowing quickly.  
  
Although I had only been to Rivendell once, I was well acquainted with Arwen as she had visited Mirkwood with her father before for the Summer Equinox.  
  
"Legolas, we've known each other longer than to use titles," she reminded me with a slow smile.  
  
"True," I replied, stroking the white horse's face tenderly.  
  
"I am glad that you are well again," the Evenstar said handing me Arod's reins.  
  
"What is it you wish?" I asked. Arwen was not normally one to beat around the bush with compliments and small talk.  
  
She chuckled. "You are returning to Isengard, are you not?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"To find Estel."  
  
I nodded again.  
  
"Let me come with you. I fear that Estel is injured. I had a dream," she confided. "He was on the floor, bleeding and calling out for help."  
  
I frowned. "Dreams are not to be taken lightly, we all know about Boromir's dreams. Please, join me. The trip will seem quicker if I had such a rare beauty to enjoy it with."  
  
Arwen smiled again and blushed. "Always the flatterer Legolas." She moved away from Arod's stool and patted her own horse a black mare by the name of Kano.  
  
"Let us go then," I said, springing up onto Arod with no pain. My broken arm and leg had quickly healed under the ministrations of Elrond Half- elven.  
  
Arwen did likewise and urged Kano out with soft elven words. I followed her.  
  
~  
  
"Do not be afraid Legolas, Saruman and his creatures are all dead," Arwen said comfortingly as we walked into Orthanc. I felt her hand slip into mine and she gave a little smile.  
  
"I am not," I replied.  
  
I was not afraid to Orthanc, but I was afraid for Aragorn. Brego his mount was still loyally waiting outside.  
  
We walked in and immediately I gasped and breaking hold of Arwen's hand, ran forward, skidding slightly on the floor.  
  
Aragorn was lying on the ground. Blood was on the floor, yet I could not see a wound except a small one on his leg. But that wouldn't have caused that much blood loss; in fact I could already see it starting to heal.  
  
Arwen dropped to the floor next to me. "Turn him over," she said urgently.  
  
I nodded and stretching out the arm closest to me, pulled Aragorn over until he was lying face down.  
  
There was a lot of blood on his back. An awful lot.  
  
"We must get him to a healer!" Arwen cried.  
  
"Aragorn normally carries some Athelas doesn't he?" I asked, rummaging in his pockets.  
  
I held up a little clump of the white flowers. "Can you use them?" I asked, handing them to her.  
  
Arwen nodded grimly and wetting the plant, put it in the wound.  
  
There was a feeble hiss of pain from Aragorn and I released a breath that I had subconsciously been holding.  
  
"He is alive," Arwen said thankfully and tore a strip of silk from her undergarment. She wrapped it around his chest and watched in horror as the purple gauze was stained copper red.  
  
"My cloak!" I cried, pulling the garment that was gifted to us by the Lorien elves, off my shoulders and tying it around him.  
  
That had stopped the bleeding for now.  
  
Putting my fingers in my mouth I gave a high-pitched whistle and was answered by the sound of horse hooves on stone.  
  
The three horses galloped into the room, Brego at the head.  
  
Somehow the mighty horse understood and slumped to his knees next to Arwen.  
  
"Help me get him up onto Brego," I said, taking the man's shoulders. Arwen took his feet and together we pulled him onto the horse.  
  
His head lolled down and he collapsed against Brego's mane.  
  
"Brego, up!" I said gently slapping his rear. The horse gave a snort and stood up carefully.  
  
"Rivendell," Arwen said mounting Kano.  
  
I shook my head as I mounted Brego, from behind Aragorn and took the reigns. "That is too far."  
  
"Gondor. To the healing houses! Noro lim Brego!" I cried, spurring him.  
  
"Noro lim Arod, Kano!" Arwen cried from behind me and we raced to Minas Tirith. 


	10. Chapter Ten: Promise

Chapter Ten: Promise  
(Legolas POV)  
  
"Arwen could you please stop pacing?" I asked patiently. The normally serene Undomiel was marching along the corridors as we waiting for the healers to finish.  
  
She stopped and gave an apologetic smile. "Sorry," she said weakly. "I'm just so nervous."  
  
I walked over to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "The healers are some of the best in middle-earth, besides Estel will not leave us without a fight. You know that as well as I."  
  
Arwen gave a brighter smile. "Thank you Legolas. You're a good friend. I can see why Estel loves you so much."  
  
"Oh, I'm not a good friend," I whispered, turning away from her. "I don't deserve such a good friend as Aragorn."  
  
I was always shouting at him, telling him what to do. Ignoring him, leaving him. And look what I had done know! Nearly killed him! Just so I could have something as petty as my eyesight back.  
  
The door opened and Arwen sprinted to it. The healer, a small, weathered man with crinkly grey eyes stood in front of her. "He is fine milady," he bowed and walked past her.  
  
"Milord." He bowed towards me. When he saw I did not enter the room he frowned. "Is your name Legolas?" the healer asked.  
  
I nodded in reply.  
  
"The King has done nothing but plead to let you in. He wishes desperately to see y"-  
  
"Legolas, come in!" Arwen called excitedly.  
  
The healer smiled slightly. "Told you," he whispered, his grey eyes twinkling. Then he walked away.  
  
I sighed and walked in the room.  
  
Aragorn was propped up against the headboard of his bed. The room smelt of jasmine and basil.  
  
"Legolas?" he asked in a croaky voice. "Is it done?"  
  
I nodded and ran forward into his open arms. "Aye it is done my friend!" I cried, finding tears springing to my eyes. "You did it!"  
  
"You did it," Aragorn protested, nuzzling into my hair. "You told me what to do."  
  
"And you did it. You did it!" I sobbed.  
  
"We did it," Aragorn finally said.  
  
"We did it."  
  
I finally drew back from Aragorn and looked around. Arwen had gone and left us together. "Estel promise me one thing," I said in a trembling voice.  
  
"Anything. I'll climb the highest mountain; I'll swim the deepest ocean. I'll fly on the back of an eagle," Aragorn said smiling, though tears were rolling down his cheeks.  
  
""Tis better to be alone in company, then alone by yourself," I said quoting.  
  
"Who said that?" Aragorn asked. "Surely it wasn't you. It is far too wise," he chuckled softly.  
  
"A very wise young hobbit to a very foolish old elf," I said feeling a tear rolling down my cheek. "Anyway Aragorn, let me finish. As I was saying: Tis better to be alone in company, then alone by yourself. Promise me... Estel... Promise me that you'll stay by my side.."  
  
Estel opened his arms wide and I gratefully fell into them.  
  
"Until the mountains rise up and fall. Until oceans fill and dry. Until flowers grow and wither. Until even the blood of Numenor cannot help my fate and I go to the Halls of Mandos, and then beyond. Until you finally lay down one day and go to eternal rest. And then beyond. Until the stars fall and the world ends and then beyond."  
  
Then he whispered into my ear the one word that would mean to most to me, ever:  
  
"Always."  
  
~*~  
  
Thank you again to everyone who has reviewed this. Even if you haven't- please. I dearly love reviews and I will try to respond to all of them. Luv Anna (the Pixielady)  
  
This is the end of The Mirrorling. I hope you all enjoyed it. Sorry about the little sap at the end, but I love sap.  
  
Thank you for your time and support. I dearly love you all. 


End file.
